The subject of the present invention is an improvement to methods for producing mechanical parts and objects, particularly prototypes, from a specific computer-aided design, to elemental laminations produced by such methods, and to prototypes obtained by the assembly of such elemental laminations.
Such methods generally comprise a successive series of steps including manufacturing the parts in elemental layers or laminations, building up a collection of the layers, and assembling the layers to form the part, wherein the laminations result from a prior breakdown of the part along plural planes and in one or more defined steps.
One rapid prototyping method of this general type is the subject of European Patent EP-0 585 502-B1, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference, which is known by the name “STRATOCONCEPTION” (a registered trademark).
The “STRATOCONCEPTION” method is entirely satisfactory within the limits of the applications specified in EP-0 585 502-B1, in which the various laminations are essentially positioned and assembled using inserts, the shape and position of which are also determined by specific software. However, because the inserts for the assembly are provided on the inside of the structure, in the case of parts of a certain thickness, the implementation process, which in other respects is very flexible and effective, is somewhat cumbersome. Moreover, it is difficult to provide inserts on the inside of the structure for laminations having a working cross-section (thickness of the final part) which is small. Such small laminations are needed for obtaining very fine, and therefore more precise modeling, or for producing parts whose complex structure entails a breakdown passing through laminations of a very small lateral thickness.